Une pensée pour elle
by emimix3
Summary: Ino adore les fleurs. Elle fait le bonheur des autres avec ses bouquets. Mais elle aimerait tant qu'un garçon, Lui, lui en offre un...


Auteur : emimix3, Dieu, comme vous voulez ^^

Couple : SasuIno

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Note : ce texte date (un peu) beaucoup, je l'ai déjà posté sur fanfic-fr et mon blog et wonaruto.

Encore un peu de guimauve dans ce monde de fous… Dédicacé à ed-sempai (et Catherine qui m'a vue le taper), un de ses couples favoris, vu qu'elle n'a rien d'autre à faire que de rester immobile.

* * *

Une pensée pour elle.

Ino se leva tôt. Cinq heures trente. Elle allait profiter de son congé hebdomadaire de son travail de Chûnnin pour travailler à la boutique, puis elle irait voir Hinata pour bavarder à la pause de midi ; comme tous les vendredis en fait.

En descendant les escaliers, elle croisa son père, et lui adressa un signe de main. Celui-ci n'y répondit qu'à moitié, fatigué de la mission de nuit qu'il venait de réaliser.

- Désolé Ino, mais je ne viendrais pas travailler aujourd'hui… Je peux compter sur toi ?

- Oui père, ne t'inquiètes pas.

La jeune fille lui souhaita un bon repos, puis alla déjeuner, avant d'enfiler son tablier et ouvrir la boutique. Son père étant profondément endormi, elle pouvait oublier sa pause-déjeuner.

Elle se mit devant l'atelier, des fleurs autours d'elle, bien décidée à composer un beau bouquet. Dans les tons violets et bleus, avec une ou deux pointes mauves. Et au milieu, deux magnifiques pensées. Ces pensées étaient la fierté des Yamanaka depuis des générations : seuls eux arrivaient à les rendre si énormes et magnifiques. Au final, elle n'avait de pensée que le nom. Elles étaient ses fleurs favorites, à la fois belles et résistantes.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de travail acharné, son bouquet était magnifique. Elle sourit, avant d'envier la femme à qui il allait être offert.

- C'est vrai, ça, pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Je suis fleuriste, mais personne ne m'a jamais acheté de fleurs…

Le carillon de la porte retenti, celle-ci s'ouvrant sur une jeune fille, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait les yeux émeraudes et les cheveux rose, le tout donnant un étrange mélange, avec ajouté à ça une veste Chûnnin teinte en rose flashy par-dessus une robe rouge et un leggings noir.

- Toujours aussi discrète, Sakura, dit la blonde avec ironie.

- Oh, tu trouves ? Merci !, répondit sincèrement cette dernière.

Pendant qu'Ino s'inquiétait vraiment pour la santé mentale de son amie, celle-ci faisait le tour de la boutique, humant les fleurs au passage.

- Ino, tu me mettras une douzaine de roses rouges, s'il te plaît ?

- D'habitude, ce sont les hommes qui offrent les fleurs, répondit la Yamanaka en choisissant avec soin les roses.

- Je sais, mais comme je peux toujours attendre Sasuke, c'est à moi de faire le premier pas… Je l'inviterais à dîner en même temps, fit Sakura avec un air triomphant vissé au visage.

Ino se mordit la lèvre… Depuis que Naruto avait ramené Sasuke, il y a six mois, tout était redevenu comme avant entre elles deux. Leur belle amitié fut de nouveau remplacée par une rivalité insensée.

- Tu sais, j'ai arrêté de courir après lui, avoua Ino. De toute façon, il n'aime pas les groupies… Alors, plus besoin d'être rivales !

- Pour que tu me le voles ?, répondit Sakura en payant, puis en se dirigeant vers la sortie, énervée. Pas question ! Je gagnerais, Ino !

La blonde regarda la porte se refermer avec tristesse.

Elle souffrait de cette absence de complicité et d'amitié. Pour se changer les idées, la fleuriste arrangea encore un peu son bouquet. Elle le trouva encore plus beau. Et, fièrement, elle le mit sur le présentoir le plus bien placé de la boutique.

La jeune Yamanaka servit les derniers clients de la journée. Le soleil se couchait, elle ne vendrait plus rien. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer boutique, la porte s'ouvrit.

Sur Sasuke.

Ino fut plutôt étonnée de le voir ici, quand elle se rappela que Sakura avait l'intention de l'inviter à dîner, le matin même. Il venait sûrement lui acheter un bouquet. La blonde sourit tristement, avant de lui demander :

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Je cherche un bouquet… Lequel est le plus beau de ta boutique ?

Ino, malgré sa mauvaise foi, désigna le présentoir contenant celui composé le matin même. Elle voulait en montrer un autre pourtant ! La blonde avait l'impression d'avoir agi par automatisme. Sasuke fut estomaqué par le bouquet. Tons froids mais chaleureux, imposant sans trop l'être, et tant d'autres facteurs lui donnant une beauté certaine.

Sans hésiter, il l'acheta, puis reparti, heureux.

Ino sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Sakura avait gagné. Sans tout comprendre, elle sortit en courant de la boutique, s'enfonçant dans les rues à tout hasard, bousculant les passants. Pour finir à son endroit favori. Un champ de fleurs.

De là, elle se laissa glisser contre un arbre en bordure du champ. Elle n'en pouvait plus ; toujours tout pour elle. Sakura l'insensible, la puissante, la belle, la disciple de Tsunade, l'intelligente… la meilleure.

Celle choisie par Sasuke.

Pourtant elle avait essayé de changer pour lui plaire, se rendant compte de ses réactions gamines : elle avait arrêté de lui courir après, appris à mieux le connaître… Une certaine amitié s'était forgée entre eux. Et une tignasse rose avait tout brisé. C'était à elle, qui n'avait fait aucun effort pour changer, que revenait l'amour de Sasuke. Les éloges. Et le bouquet.

Ino fut encore plus triste… Elle avait tant aimé faire ce bouquet… Pour qu'au final, il fasse plaisir à sa rivale.

- Ne pleure pas, princesse. En tout cas, je t'ai cherche tu sais ?

La blonde leva la tête. Vêtements sombres. Yeux onyx. Cheveux de jais. Air à la fois arrogant et sympathique.

- Sa… Sasuke ?

Le brun sourit, et la prit dans ses bras.

- Figure toi, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, qu'une groupie rose m'a sauté dessus alors que je rentrais chez moi pour mettre une lettre dans le bouquet, pleurant mon refus de dîner avec elle. Elle l'a bien abimé quand même le pauvre bouquet.

Il se dégagea d'elle, et lui dit :

- Au final, je n'ai plus que ça… J'espère que ça te plaira quand même… Princesse.

Le brun lui tendit une pensée. Ce n'était pas la plus belle des deux. Mais Ino fut la fille la plus heureuse au monde. Grâce à une simple fleur.

-Merci… Sasuke.

Elle fût quand même un peu triste pour son bouquet.

Fin.

* * *

Pourquoi je tape que de la guimauve ? Mes one-shot, c'est que ça… M'enfin. Rewiews ? Le SasuIno vous a plu ? J'aime pas le SasuSaku…


End file.
